roleplaysfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NeneG
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Disney and Nick Show Roleplays Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Please :) Okay, I don't wanna sound desperate or anything, but can you please make me admin? I mean, out of all the people on the wiki, I contributed most and I feel like I'm the only one who edits it. I've been trying to improve the wiki, but there is a lot more to do if I'm admin. If you don't want me as admin, that's okay. I'll try improving the wiki the best I can as a regular user. :) Can you just think about it or just put me on the waiting list or something? I really think I could make the wiki better as admin, but it's your choice and I wouldn't be upset if I don't get the job. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Really?!?!?! Thanks soooo much! I won't disappoint you!! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) wat do u mean? Wanting to help If Zora is open, and you need the help I would love to step in. I have seen every episode she's been in from the series and I would be honored if you'd allow me to play. ComicGurl1701 21:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Zora Do you have a username started or do I need to work from Scratch? This is as close to "The Zora Lancaster" as I could get. The original was still on the database. ZoraLancaster 15:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ComicGurl1701 (ZoraLancaster) Ask Zora Lancaster a Question